


Appetite

by Melva



Category: Slay the Spire (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melva/pseuds/Melva
Summary: 某些遗物总会多少带点副作用，燃烧之血也不例外，尽管战斗结束后的痊愈能给他带来些许优势，一旦进入潮热，又令人尴尬……所幸他们有一台助人为乐的机器人，双倍的能量总让它适合承受额外的劳作
Relationships: Defect/Ironclad
Kudos: 2





	Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> *这是一篇为黄而黄的短篇爽文，不要太深究细节  
> *配对是机器人X战士，是荡夫和他的按摩机器人

战士的胃口越来越大了。

从飙升的耗能，从日渐磨损的设备，从越来越漫长的夜晚……各种指标的指向性都很一致，机器人经过一毫秒的运算，得出如上结论，同时产生一种负面能量，换算成人类的情绪，约等于“沮丧”或“苦恼”。

不是说它吝啬帮助。战士是它的战友，是同伴，而同伴互帮互助是应该的，它没有忘记战士无数次挡在前面，为他们承受伤害的无畏姿态。可是就事论事来看，为他提供帮助确实变得越来越吃力。

在它的记忆库里面，战士最初并不是这样的。

一开始，被情潮折磨得奄奄一息的战士很好满足。他蜷缩在篝火旁，呼吸微弱，体表散发出可怕的高热，即使对流淌着恶魔血的战士而言，也远超正常的体温范畴，可他却抱紧双臂，浑身发抖，上下齿不受控制地打颤，犹如置身于风雪中。当机器人问他是否需要一张斗篷保暖，他没肯定，也没否定。事实上，已经陷入半昏迷状态的他，对机器人的一切问题都没有回应。面具下面的那双眼睛已经闭上了吗，机器人无法扫描确认，但就算睁开，恐怕里头也只剩一双扩散的瞳孔了吧。

也正是因为他本人在失去意识的边缘，才让一切变得简单了起来。他乖顺听话，像一具尸体一样对机器人的动作全然接受，任由它解开自己的腰带，把裤子拉到膝盖的位置，打开那双粗壮但软若无骨的腿。机器人摘掉爪子，把圆润光滑的手腕浸泡在粘液中，又在战士股间涂满润滑，“以免弄伤他”，它记得猎人是这么交代的，随后又往他体内注入大量粘液。

准备的工作比较繁琐，但真正开始后反而非常简单。机器人把自己的胳膊捅进那具软绵绵的身体里，除了肉体本身没有遭遇任何抵抗。战士的面具下发出呢喃和呻吟，喘息也随着机械臂一进一出变得浓厚起来，机器人把所有体征记录在内，准备之后给猎人汇报，也不知动作了多少下，身下的人突然微微颤抖，然后就不动了。

它记得自己当初非常害怕，以为哪一步没做对，害死了他们的战友，于是慌忙把手拔出来，来不及清洗，就把战士一个人丢在将熄未熄的篝火旁，急急火火把猎人找过来。猎人火速前来支援，但却在看清眼前这一幕后，突然变得磨磨蹭蹭，拖拖拉拉，变得……

不好意思。

“他没有昏迷或死亡，他只是……高潮了。”猎人不自在地解释，机器人暗自记录下这个新词语，决定以后查清楚。“你做得很好，但你不能就这样完事，你要清理一下他的腿间和周身，不然待会儿晚风一吹，他流了这么多汗，会着凉的。”

机器人照做了。它确信自己做得很好，因为在被治疗的人“高潮”之后，体温明显降下了一大截，呼吸也变得均匀缓慢，不再受诅咒的折磨。唯一可惜的是，战士第二天醒来，对昨晚的事只字不提，非但没感谢它，还对它态度冷漠，和它说话的时候拒绝和它对视。

“不要沮丧，他很感谢你，我也很感谢你，你救了他的命啊，”猎人后续这么安慰它，“只是这件事太尴尬了，他情愿避而不谈，但他内心是感谢你的。”

果真如此吗？为什么第二次治疗开始后，它却丝毫没感到谢意呢？也许是经过上一次的舒缓，战士这回没病得那么严重，虽然依旧气喘吁吁，虚弱不堪，至少没失去意识。当机器人照例准备打开他的腿，这回却感到前所未有的阻力。是战士。

战士猛地望向埋在自己腿间的机器人，又迅速转移目光，不再和它对视。尽管他的脸完全覆盖在面具之下，表情让人捉摸不透，但机器人还是捕捉到一丝羞赧的味道。要让他这样骄傲的战士接受这种事情确实不容易，它合理推测到，要不是他过于虚弱，肯定会一脚把自己踹开。

“我这是在救你。”机器人调动出最真诚的语调向他保证，“你放松一点。”

虽然非常勉强，战士还是听话地卸了一点力，让它顺利钻进他腿间，帮他做润滑。

潮湿，滑腻，火热。它一口气把润滑好的手腕埋进他的身体深处，阻力又出现了。意识清醒的战士闷哼了一声，随后又像意识到什么似的咬紧牙关，身体抗拒着外物的入侵，也许这就是猎人所谓的“尴尬”，机器人只能推测，但手上的动作一点都没变慢。它心不在焉地想，战士会和自己感觉到的有所不同吗？

答案想必是肯定的。自己只是机械地抽插，就像完成的一件不得不完成的任务一样，他却流出很多汗，腰倏地绷紧了，腿根直颤，几度想夹紧，却被漫不经心地再次分开。很显然，战士介于痛不欲生和……某种其他感觉之间。明明自己事先润滑过，动作也控制在一定幅度内，不会弄伤他脆弱的内脏，他的反应却像受到敌人的重击一样。机器人综合测算他飙升的心跳，攀升的血压和肾上腺素，以及紊乱的呼吸后，进一步做出总结。无论这种感觉是什么，它很强烈。

强烈到平时战斗受伤都很少吱声的战士，在一记特别用力的顶弄后没控制住音量，发出一声高亢的叫喊，浑身像痉挛一样抽搐，阴茎射出少许精液，打湿了白色的阴毛。

“拿出去。”

等战士终于喘上气，用有些喑哑的嗓子干巴巴地说。机器人悻悻抽回了手，想帮他清理，却被他无情地喝开。干嘛啊？它被他的冷漠搞得有点受伤。可事后它问猎人，人类“高潮”都这么无情，还是只有战士一个人这幅德行，得到两声暧昧的笑。

再后来……再后来是战士主动找到机器人的。机器人满怀期待，以为能收获他的道歉，兴许还有由衷的感谢，没想到战士好像把之前那一夜忘得一干二净，只是示意它“赶紧开始赶紧结束！”

他又犯病了。

但这回，他至少没再抵抗，在机器人准备期间还加以配合，主动打开腿，自己笨手笨脚地帮自己润滑、扩展。机器人捅进他体内，他发出低低的沉吟，也不再忍耐不发出声音。事后，他甚至主动起身，自行清理自己。

他看起来很自然地接受了这一切。

如果机器人有心的话，肯定会真心为他感到高兴。

可后来，机器人就高兴不起来了。战士像是上瘾了一样，索取得越来越频繁，就算不是病入膏肓，也会暗示机器人——自己需要它。可他需要它时有多殷切，把它用完丢开得就有多决绝。到了最后，看着骑在它身上，自己律动的战士，机器人怀疑自己于他而言是不是还没一条手臂有用。尤其是事后，当他痛痛快快地射出来后，从它身上起身离开，就像远离一桌吃剩的残汤剩羹。机器人面板上还沾着他不小心蹭上去的精液，可他连伸手擦掉都懒得做。

最初他无法自理的时候，它一次都没忘记清理他的呢。

机器人无辜地看着他穿衣服的背影，不知道这样的日子什么时候是个头。


End file.
